Le Chant du Phénix
by folduroy
Summary: Il est le survivant mais pourquoi survivre, chemin d'une difficile rédemption. Sans les autres, il n’était rien, juste un néant qui importait peu, un ombre floue sans véritable consistance. Sortir de l’indifférence. Redevenir humain. Humain dans le sens


**Le chant du phénix**

Disclamer : Un grand merci à la fantastique JK Rowling qui a inventé ce merveilleux monde magique et à qui évidemment tout appartient.

Avertissment : Courte introspection de Harry dans un univers ravagé par la guerre. Retour sur le passé et début de rédemption au programme.

Soyez gentils, dites moi si vous aimez mon premier One Shot et envoyez moi des REWIEWS pour me donner envie de continuer.

Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux. La fatigue se lit sur son visage. Tant d'efforts, tant de souffrances et de morts. Pour la folie des hommes. Un paysage rendu marécageux par les larmes de tristesse que verse à flots le ciel grondant de colère.

Il erre, solitaire parce qu'il ne peut plus affronter les autres. Pour ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il est devenu, ce qu'il a causé et tout ce qui s'était passé. Seul d'avoir perdu trop des siens et trop triste pour revoir les quelques autres qui en avait réchappé, ravivant le souvenir des défunts perdus.

6 mois que cette terrible bataille avait eu lieu, 6 mois qu'il survit en ermite au fin fond de la forêt avec pour toute compagnie les rares animaux qui y vivaient. Tapi dans une grotte sombre au fond de laquelle jaillissait une source d'eau purificatrice dont il se délectait. Un peu de repos pour son esprit tourmenté par les réminiscences du passé.

Il se lève après avoir légèrement somnolé, et se rince le visage dans l'eau claire de la source. Un visage pâle et décharné se reflète dans le bassin. Seule la couleur de ses yeux permet d'identifier le personnage. Il ne se reconnaît pas ; étranger à lui-même, à tout ce qu'il a été.

Sa joie de vivre a disparu pour laisser place à une amertume profonde. Il éprouve une profonde rancœur envers lui-même, ce personnage qu'il déteste maintenant pardessus tout. Et pourtant, …, il a du mal à croire que le jeune garçon plein de vie de sa mémoire et l'ombre fantomatique qu'il aperçoit dans le miroir liquide ont été une seule et unique personne.

Il n'a pas supporté le choc de si grandes pertes affectives, le nombre des sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour triompher des ténèbres. Ce qui le laisse plus que mal en point. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se voit réellement face à face avec lui-même. Il ne maudissait plus le destin mais analysait les événements avec plus de recul. Le temps avait agit.

Il avait changé. Il était homme maintenant ayant perdu ses illusions. Il ne se ressemblait pas, mais il ne se ressemblerait plus jamais. Trop de douleurs, trop d'épreuves, le sacrifice de son innocence pour l'anéantissement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait dansé avec la mort, rougi ses lames d'acier, pleuré sa rage et sa douleur, souillé son âme de ses crimes rendus nécessaires, perdu goût à la vie.

Il se rappelait la beauté juvénile de leurs visages, le sourire de leurs fines lèvres, l'éclat malicieux de leurs yeux. Tous ces détails qui faisaient son monde, ses repères, les barrières auxquelles il s'était accroché pendant des années. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient et le déprimaient. Trop de victimes, ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connus, son parrain, son mentor, guide du côté de la lumière, ses amis, sa famille d'adoption. Ils avaient péri. Pour lui, pour leur cause, pour le triomphe contre la dictature du Seigneur Noir. Mais à quel prix.

Au-delà de ces pertes affectives, il avait honte de ses actes. La violence des pertes humaines avait changé la donne. Désespéré par la montée en puissance de la menace, il avait investi ses dernières forces dans un combat final à mort, ne lui laissant que de faibles chances de survie. Presque mort, il en était ressorti meurtri dans son âme et dans sa chair, cicatrices des horreurs passées. Aveuglé de douleur, il avait usé des mêmes armes que ses ennemis, des mêmes méthodes barbares, de la même rage de faire couler le sang de la revanche. Il souffrait désormais plus que tout de s'être perverti à leur niveau pour gagner. Et même si cela avait permis de stopper la vague de destruction, il se sentait coupable d'être un meurtrier. Même si c'était sa destinée d'abattre le Lord, il s'en voulait surtout du sacrifice de ses amis. Il se détestait pour cela. Il se haïssait d'avoir survécu à la place de ses amis. Il aurait voulu mourir.

Il n'était pas mort, les longs jours d'isolement, de jeune l'avaient affaibli physiquement, mais sa magie avait compensé ce manque. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour lui de quitter ce monde. Il devait supporter sa peine à présent, continuer malgré tout et commencer le long et pénible chemin de croix vers la rédemption.

Il avait réfléchi, s'était lamenté, s'était blâmé, avait crié, pleuré. Puis il était resté là, sans plus penser à rien, il ne souhaitait plus rien. Il n'était plus que vide. Sa conscience s'était presque retirée de son corps. Il était entré en transe. Cette longue méditation avait modifié son esprit. Et peu à peu s'était détaché de la douleur, détaché du temps, détaché de l'extérieur pour juste ETRE et ne plus ressentir. Il était.1

Ce sentiment de plénitude de l'être avait amené son retour à la vie. Peu à peu, il prenait conscience du monde extérieur et de leurs interactions réciproques. Les forces élémentales l'avaient tiré de cet engourdissement. L'eau de la source, la brise matinale, les rayons du soleil, la terre de sa grotte lui avaient redonné vie.2 Respirer, marcher, sentir, tout lui était à nouveau permis d'expérimenter. Il VIVAIT.

Son identité restait encore à construire. Il était, il vivait mais il n'existait pas. Il devait EXISTER, être aux autres. Il devait recevoir le regard des autres, il devait regagner le monde des hommes, revenir parmi les siens pour redonner un sens à sa vie.

Sans les autres, il n'était rien, juste un néant qui importait peu, un ombre floue sans véritable consistance. Sortir de l'indifférence. Redevenir humain. Humain dans le sens le plus profond du terme.

Pour vaincre cette guerre, il avait bafoué ses principes, avait bafoué sa morale. Seul comptait alors le résultat. Du stade de survivant espoir, il était passé à celui de Prince3 dernier rempart face au pouvoir du Lord. Il avait perdu ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, sa compassion, sa souffrance de l'autre, son sens de la justice. La guerre avait fait cela. La guerre causée par les hommes qui était si inhumaine. Paradoxe de la nature humaine où détruire signifiait exister. Où pour montrer sa supériorité, il fallait écraser l'autre pour montrer que l'on est là. Des guerres idéologiques. Par ségrégation et racisme en vue d'installer toujours de nouvelles formes de totalitarisme. Juste pour le POUVOIR. Cette notion si chère à ces grands et puissants de la Terre. Cette volonté de s'affirmer et de dire : « Je suis, J'ai et j'obtiens »4.

Il s'y était opposé, par amour pour ses parents, ses amis. Pour vivre un monde meilleur. Pour s'opposer à la déchéance de l'ange. Il ne devait plus fuir comme un lâche qu'il n'avait jamais été. Pour eux. Il se relèverait, il affronterait le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Retourner dans ce monde et avancer.

Dans son cœur, il entendait enfin résonner le chant de l'apaisement qui marquait la fin de sa solitude. Même si jamais il n'oublierait. Un nouveau départ. Un de plus.

Résolument, il sortit de la caverne. Un rayon de soleil perçait la couche de nuages enfin soulagés de leur lourdeur, illuminait la clairière où il se trouvait. Alors, il eut un petit sourire triste en entendant un merle siffler sa gaîté. Joie qui envahit son cœur comme une renaissance après un long et dur hiver.

Il sentait sa puissance couler dans ses veines, la sève remonter en son corps. Sa magie ne lui semblait plus aussi destructrice qu'il l'avait considérée. Elle avait été la cause de bien de ses malheurs mais grâce à elle, il avait découvert le sens profond de l'amour et de l'amitié. Les joies qu'il avait connues depuis qu'il était sorcier.

Il canalisa pour la première fois depuis l'anéantissement de son ennemi, la force qui le caractérisait. Son aura blanchit autour de lui, éclatante et resplendissante. Il semblait rajeunir et redevenir le jeune homme qu'il avait été. Le doux chant du phénix se faisait entendre dans son cœur, le faisant résonner d'une paix intérieure, réparant les plaies les plus profondes de son âme, l'aidant à reprendre goût à la vie.

Lorsqu'il eut fait circuler son énergie pour remettre son cœur en accord avec son esprit, il abaissât les bras et plongea sa main amaigrie dans une poche de sa robe déchirée et salie. Une longue et fine tige de bois en ressortit. Il la regarda avec respect pendant une minute. Sa baguette. Le symbole de tout ce qui était arrivé.

D'un geste souple, il la saisit dans sa main droite et la fit tourner entre ses doigts en murmurant quelques paroles inaudibles. Un charme de reflet apparu devant lui, lui permettant de se voir en entier. Il allait vivre de nouveau, il allait donc changer son apparence spectrale pour redevenir extérieurement un être humain.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette. La toge qu'il portait se recousit d'elle-même, puis s'autonettoyât, avant de changer de forme et de prendre des reflets vert bouteille sur un tissu soyeux et brillant.

Déjà, il avait une tout autre allure, non plus de pauvre hère mais de sorcier respectable. De l'extrémité de sa baguette, il soulevât les mèches qui retombaient sur son visage, considérant leur longueur avec grimace. Il lança un sort de ciseaux puis de nettoyage. Il avait à présent les cheveux mi-longs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le cou, une touffe brune épaisse qui partait en épis. Il eut un petit rire. Il n'avait jamais réussi à discipliner cette partie de son anatomie.

Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus cerclés de lunettes rondes, il avait à présent corrigé sa myopie. Leur éclat émeraude remarquable centrait un visage fin et clair. Satisfait de sa transformation, il brisa le miroir d'un geste fluide et circulaire et s'éclipsa de la clairière doucement ensoleillée. Le printemps renaissait. Et Harry aussi.

1 « cogito ergo sum » Descartes (Je pense donc je suis)

2 cf les philosophes pré platoniciens pour lesquels toute la nature (physis) était constitué à partir des éléments

3 Le Prince de Machiavel « la fin justifie les moyens »

4 « Veni, vidi, vici » de Julius Caesar, « la loi c'est moi » de notre cher Louis le XIVème

Des petites REWIEWS svp.

Je répondrai à tous les messages

appleater


End file.
